


[Podfic] The Lesser of Two Evils

by Kiko_Murda



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, What-If, pre-Fool Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko_Murda/pseuds/Kiko_Murda
Summary: In the aftermath of the events of Storm Front, Johnny Marcone comes to Harry Dresden with another offer of partnership between them.Normally, Harry would have told him 'No' in an heartbeat.Normally, he would not have given the offer a second-glance.But a single thought stops him from responding; who's next in line?And from there, the answer isn't so black and white anymore.





	[Podfic] The Lesser of Two Evils

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The lesser of two evils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592210) by [ZenzaoDLP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenzaoDLP/pseuds/ZenzaoDLP). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> If there's any trouble with the link or the stream or the file, please let me know. This is my first whack at this and you are NOT in expert hands here.


End file.
